


before

by thetigerisariver (lunk)



Series: Dean Winchester is a secret princess [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Internalized Transphobia, LGBTQ Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunk/pseuds/thetigerisariver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know more about hormones now, no need to explain.</p>
    </blockquote>





	before

**Author's Note:**

> I know more about hormones now, no need to explain.

Sam threw a brown paper bag on the table.

“What’s that?” asked Dean.

“Testosterone blockers. Progesterone, estrogen, stuff like that.”

Dean went really, really cold.

“I did some research.”

“Did you.” Dean felt like that time she had an out-of-body experience, watching shit from outside and majorly freaking out.

“I calculated the right dosage for your weight, I know it’s a little risky, but I thought you might want some options.”

Dean felt angry all of a sudden. At least that was simple.

“I’m not taking this crap.”

“Why not?” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in that Dean-just-kicked-a-puppy-in-front-of-me frown Dean was far too familiar with.

“Because it’s _fucked_.”

“Says who?”

“Everyone!!” Dean was shouting now.

“Dean.” Sam sounded broken. Dean was curious what the fuck _he_ had to be broken up about.

“Dad was wrong you know.” Sam added.

“Don’t bring dad into this, Sammy, just don’t.”

“He was wrong.” Sam was talking over her now “And he shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

Dean was fucking pissed, clenching and unclenching her fists, seriously considering punching Sam in the face.

“You can have this, Dean. You can have stuff you want.”

Dean was definitely _not_ crying.


End file.
